Pokemon Middle School
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: Sparky Thompzian, a Shinx, is starting his new school year at Lacamor Middle School. Who knows what chaos and drama will unfold! From bullies, love interests, and crazy friends, this is gonna be a dramatic, yet rough school year for him. (Non-Anthro)
1. Fresh Start, First Friends

**Alright, time for a school story! This is my first go at one of these, so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**000**

A Shinx was sitting in the backseat of a Cadillac Escalade, staring out of the window with a bored expression. He had on a line green shirt with a thunderbolt on it and a pair of short blue jeans.

A female Luxray, who was driving the car, turned around and looked at him briefly bedfore focusing back on the road. She sighed.

"Sparky, I'm sorry that you have to go to another middle school", she said.

"I'm not really surprised or worried..." he said depressingly. "Every time I go to a new school something bad happens and I end up going to another one anyway..."

"Come on Sparks, I'm pretty sure that that' not always the case", said his mother.

"Mom, when I was in 6th grade, someone tried to kill me and I got expelled for defending myself", started Sparky. "Then when you took me to another school, someone tried to smuggle drugs into the school and they ended up finding them in MY locker and what happened? I got expelled again."

"Okay, but that was only-"

"Then in 7th grade, someone brought a knife to school and stabbed a teacher, and because it was another Shinx, I automatically got the blame and was expelled", he continued. "Then at the next school, some wise guy thought that it would be fun to set off a bunch of smoke bombs and the school had to be closed."

"Okay, but you're in the 8th grade now, it's your final year in middle school", his mother said positively.

"And at the school I started in 8th grade, it only took a week for someone to bring a bomb and blow the school up when no one was there..."

"Okay, maybe you'll have a better time at this new school", his mother said.

"What's the name of the school anyway?" he asked. "You never told me."

"It's called Lacamor Middle School..." said his mother. "Named after it founder, Jaden Lacamor...It's a school for 8th graders only."

"Great..." said Sparky unsure.

"Oh hush, my friend works here, so don't worry, she'll tell me if anything goes wrong..."

Sparky sighed.

They eventually made it to the school, which looked like a prison mixed with middle school. It was a large, perpendicular building, lengthened by the long hallways, and had barbed wire fences.

His mother drove to the front of the school, where he got his backpack and slung it over one of his shoulders.

"Find the office and ask them for your schedule", his mother said. "I have to go to work."

"Okay", said Sparky.

His mom was about to drive off, but pulled back. "Try to enjoy yourself. Make friends, try to get a girlfriend, just try to have a good experience."

And with that, she drove off. Sparky looked at the huge school before adjusting his backpack. "Let the hell begin..."

**000**

He entered the school building and saw that he was in a hallway. He looked around and eventually found a door that said 'Office' on it.

He nervously approached the door and knocked on it.

"Come in" he heard a feminine voice say.

He entered and looked around. He saw a room on the side that had a coffee maker and a printer, as well as another door in a short, dark hallway that said 'Authorized Personel Only'. He saw a row of chairs along the window, one of which held a Sylveon, who was filing papers. It had on a pair of tight blue jeans and a pink t-shirt.

He approached the big wooden counter, which held a bell, clipboard with a Sign-In sheet, and a vase of tulips. Behind said counter, an Abomasnow was sitting.

"Hello", he greeted.

"Hello, what is your name?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"My name's Sparky Thompzian..." he answered.

She gasped, "Oh, you're Maria's son!" she said shocked. "You've gotten so big!"

He chuckled. "Thanks. My mom said to ask you for my schedule..."

"Oh, okay", she said. "I'll get my office assistant right on that. Have a seat."

"Okay, thanks Ms..."

"Ms. Frost" she finished.

"Thanks Ms. Frost", he finished as he sat down.

As he sat down, he saw the Sylveon give him a slightly seductive look. He blushed and looked away.

"Sylvester, I'm printing Sparky's schedule, could you get it from the printer?" asked Ms. Frost.

"Sylvester?" thought Sparky. He looked to his side and saw the Sylveon get off of the chair and head towards the printer.

"Holy crap, he was a dude?!" Sparky shouted in his mind. "Why was he looking at me like that?"

Sylvester came back, a piece of paper in his ribbon-like feelers. "Here you go...cutie", the final word he said softly so that he couldn't hear.

Sparky grinned nervously before looking over his schedule. He smiled as he saw that he was in all of his Honors Classes again.

"Okay Sparky, it's...8:15 and we're in homeroom..." said Ms. Frost. "Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Oh...uh...Mrs. Winston", he said after going down his schedule again.

"Oh, what a coincedence, that's Sylvester's homeroom teacher", said Ms. Frost.

"Oh...great..." said Sparky, faking a smile.

Sylvester gave him a small smile.

"Sylvester, why don't you show him to the class?" asked Ms. Frost.

"I'd be happy too..." said Sylvester. He rubbed his tail underneath Sparky's chin as he headed for the door. "Follow me..." said Sylvester as he exited.

Sparky looked at Ms. Frost, who was now typing on her laptop. "Arceus, give me strength..."

**000**

"So...Sparky, was it?" asked Sylvester. "You seem a little young to be in the 8th grade..."

Sparky didn't want to be rude, so he decided to answer back. "I'm 13..." said Sparky. "I just haven't evolved yet."

"Aww...well if you do evolve, I hope you're as cute as you are now..." said Sylvester as they passed by a gym and cafeteria.

Sparky wanted to say something as they continued walking, but didn't want to make things awkward or make him offended. He just really needed to know.

"Um...Sylvester, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did..." said Sylvester with a chuckle.

"Oh, uh...can I ask you two questions then?"

"Okay, you have one left..." said Sylvester. "Shoot."

"Um...no offense or anything, but..."

"Am I gay?" he finished with a smirk.

"Oh...well yeah..." said Sparky.

"Yes, I'm gay", admitted Sylvester. "Why did you want to know?"

"Oh, I was just trying to know because you kept on...teasing me in the office", said Sparky. "I'm not against you or anything, I just wanted to know so I could let you down easy..."

Sylvester started laughing and shaking his head. "Wow, you are the first guy that I've done that too that had the balls to actually say something."

"What?" asked Sparky, confused.

"I have a boyfriend already", said Sylvester. "I just like messing with the new guys to see if they'll act weird...

"Wow, and I was the first guy that said something?" asked Sparky, shocked.

"Yeah..." said Sylvester before they turned down one hallway lined with lockers. The first three classrooms were quiet, but the fourth classroom, which they stopped at, sounded wild and crazy.

"Um...THIS is our class?" asked Sparky, shocked.

"Yep..." said Sylvester as he looked through the door's window and saw a Jolteon, wearing a camouflage shirt and khaki shorts, walking towards it.

Sylvester gasped and pushed Sparky to the side of the locker as he did the same. The Jolteon started walking down the hall, probably towards the office.

Sylvester told Sparky to stay quiet and hide behind a locker as he snuck behind the Jolteon. He touched the Jolteon with his feelers, making him jump and turn around. Nothing was there. He tilted his head in confusion before shrugging and turning back around, here he was met by a pair of familiar lips.

He saw Sylvester and wrapped his arms around his waist as they continued the kiss. Sparky shook his head with a chuckle as he came out of his hiding spot.

Sylvester broke the kiss and smiled at the Jolteon, who chuckled. "You're a sneaky bastard, you know that?"

"Aww...Railee, that's not nice..." said Sylvester in a teasing voice.

The Jolteon, called Railee smiled and rubbed noses with Sylvester as Sparky approached them both.

"So Syl, I take it that this is your boyfriend..." said Sparky with a grin.

"Who's this, babe?" asked Railee.

"Oh right, Railee this is Sparky, he's gonna be in our homeroom", said Sylvester. "And Sparky, this is Railee, and like you said, he's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet ya", said Railee.

"Back at ya", said Sparky with a smile. "Wow, I've already made two friends on my first day ", he thought happily.

"Where ya headed?" asked Sylvester to Railee.

"Oh, Mrs. Winston asked me to get the attendance sheets from the office", said Railee

"Oh, okay, stay there for a while, I'll be back as soon as I take Sparky to the class", said Sylvester.

"Okay", said Railee as he gave Sylvester a quick kiss on the lips before slowly heading towards the office.

Sylvester chuckled and shook his head with a smile. He quickly turned back towards Sparky. "Alright Sparks, ready to meet the class?"

"I hope so..." said Sparky, nervously.

Sylvester entered the room, Sparky breathed slowly before following him inside.

**000**

**Alright, that's it for now. This is just the beginning. What do you guys think so far? I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see if I can get another chapter up soon. See ya guys, BYE!**


	2. Meet The Class

**Here's another chap!**

**Me: The Pokemon all wear clothes, but because it'd be repetitive for me to say EVERYTHING in each chapter, I'm gonna let you use your imagination...except for Sparky, Sylvester, and Railee because they're kinda main characters...**

**Sparky: Just shut up and get on with this!**

**Me: Fine, sheesh...**

**000**

As Sylvester and Sparky entered the room, none of the other students in the class noticed, as they were playing and chatting amongst themselves. He saw that the students were separated by gender. One large group, which was near the door, had only girls and the other one, which was near the window, had all guys.

On the walls, he saw numerous posters about learning. He saw a row of computers at the back of the room, next to a filing cabinet. Despite seeing lockers outside, he saw that all of the students had their backpacks on their chairs.

The only one who noticed was the teacher, Mrs. Winston, who was an Audino. She had a black patterned blouse and black pants. The class constantly got louder, but being an Audino, their teacher was able to mute out the class' noise.

"Hello Sylvester", she greeted. "Who is this little Shinx?"

"This is Sparky, he's new here", explained Sylvester. "He's in our homeroom."

"Oh, he's a new student?" asked Mrs. Winston.

"Yes", said Sylvester. "Sparky?"

"Hello Mrs. Winston", said Sparky, nervously.

"Heh, I guess he's still nervous", said Sylvester.

Mrs. Winston let out a small giggle. "Don't worry Sparky, there's nothing to be scared of..."

"I'm not so sure about that...a lot of these guys look scary..." said Sparky, looking over the class. He saw an Ursaring, Machoke, Dragonite, and Houndoom amongst the class.

"Well, if you're uncomfortable, you can sit in the desk close to the board until you're ready to sit in the big group", offered Mrs. Winston.

"Thanks", said Sparky. "And quick question...are these groups gonna be permanent?"

"No, they change whenever I feel like it..." the teacher said with a smile.

"Okay", said Sparky with a small smile as he sat in the desk up front.

"Alright, since he's here, I gotta get back to the office", said Sylvester. "I'll be back for first period."

"Okay Sylvester, be sure to come back, and don't stop to make out with Railee..." said Mrs. Winston, teasing him.

Sylvester growled with a blush before leaving the class.

"Wow, this is one cool teacher..." thought Sparky with a smile.

Suddenly, the phone that was at the back of the room rang. Everyone stopped talking as a female Frillish loated towards it.

"Mrs. Winston's class, how may I help you?" she asked.

"..."

"Ugh...okay", she said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that Corlisha?" asked Mrs. Winston.

"Ms. Frost. You said that you need to send someone to get Railee from the office. He's waiting for Sylvester again..." the Frillish, Corlisha, replied.

"See Mrs. Frost, that's why you shouldn't let fags work in the office", the Ursaring said bluntly.

"Just because they're gay doesn't mean you can insult them", said an Azumarill.

"Oh please..." the Ursaring retorted.

"What do you know, he's not only a scary fucker, he's a douchebag too", said Sparky to himself.

Mrs. Winston heard him and went next to him. "Um...Sparky, I'm sorry to ask you, but-"

"I'm not gay Mrs. Winston. I just don't like when people make of others when it isn't their concern and they don't really know what's going on..." he whispered back. "Plus, I met Railee when I was coming down here. He's fine."

"Oh, okay", said Mrs. Winston with a small smile. "Why don't you go get Railee, then?"

"Okay", said Sparky as he hopped out of his seat.

He walked to the door and left. He ran down the hallway and across the middle section of the school. He went towards the office and entered. He looked around and saw that nobody was there except for Ms. Frost.

"Ms. Frost, where did Railee and Sylvester go?" asked Sparky, confused.

"Oh, Railee said that he was going to the bathroom and Sylvester hasn't made it back yet", said Ms. Frost.

Sparky sighed. "I just ran back here for nothing..."

"And the funny thing is, Railee left the attendance sheets", said Ms. Frost as she pointed to a chair with multiple sheets of paper on it.

Sparky grabbed the papers with his tail and left out of the office. He then realized something...

He poked his head back into the office. "Where's the bathroom here?"

"It's around the corner and right next to the cafeteria", Ms. Frost explained.

"Thanks", said Sparky as he left.

He walked around the corner and ran forward down the hall until he reached the cafeteria. He looked to right and saw the boy's bathroom. He entered it and gasped.

The ceiling was clear of asbestos and grime and was actually clean. The floor was spotless and shiny. There was a long counter with two sinks like you see in the movies. In fact, the entire bathroom looked like one in a movie theater. There were seven urinals and six stalls.

"Wow, I can't believe the boy's bathroom actually looks clean..." said Sparky with a smile. "And it smells like...soap."

He didn't see Sylvester or Railee at the urinals, so he guessed that they were in the stalls. He looked underneath each stall door until he reached the largest one in the back. He heard panting and yips coming from it and gulped, nervous about what he might see.

He knocked on the door. He heard the noise stop.

"Uh...occupied!" he heard. He recognized the voice as Railee.

"Railee! It's Sparky!"

"Oh, um...w-what is it?"

Sparky continuously heard whimpers and yips coming from inside.

"Mrs. Winston told me to come get you!"

"Um...now's not a good time..."

"Where's Sylvester?" he asked.

"Um...Sparky, n-now's REALLY not a good time..." he heard a panting voice say.

"Sylvester? Wait, don't tell me that you guys are-"

"YES!" they both screamed out before panting.

Sparky shuddered as the two of them came out of the stall with sheepish smiles.

"What is wrong with you guys?" asked Sparky, put he couldn't help but chuckle. "You're lucky it was just me..."

"Yeah..." said Sylvester.

"Alright, now that you two are DONE...come on Railee..." said Sparky.

"See ya later sweetheart..." said Railee as he locked muzzles with Sylvester.

"Didn't you get enough of that a few minutes ago?!" asked Sparky, shocked.

"Sorry..." they both said simultaneously.

They all exited the bathroom and Sylvester headed back to the office.

"Oh, um...I have to go get the attendance sheets", said Railee as he started to follow Sylvester.

"What do you see in my tail?" asked Sparky as he pulled Railee towards where he was walking.

"Sheesh, this is just my first day and I've already heard you two fucking..." said Sparky.

"Yeah, again, sorry about that, sometimes we just can't control ourselves", said Railee with a chuckle.

Sparky shuddered again as they reached their classroom again. As they entered, everyone focused on Railee and once again ignored the Shinx.

"So Railee, been fucking your boyfriend again?"

"I bet that's what he did..."

"Can you guys stop being immature?"

"Yeah, seriously, what he does is his business."

"Fucking guys is our business, WE'RE guys!"

Railee sighed before sitting in an empty desk on the girls' side, shocking Sparky. He saw another empty desk right next to it.

He frowned before heading to Mrs. Winston.

"Thank you Sparky", she said. "I won't ask what happened for the sake of Railee and Sylvester. And now that I have the attendance sheet..."

"CLASS! We have a new student!" said Mrs. Winston.

"Oh Dear Arceus, why?" he thought.

Everyone turned towards him.

"I didn't know they let babies in 8th grade", laughed a Machoke as a few of the other guys snickered as well.

Sparky rolled his eyes.

"He's cute..." said a Cinccino, making him blush.

"Aw, look at the baby blush", said a Hitmonchan in a baby voice.

"At least I'm called cute..." said Sparky to himself.

"What'd you say?" the Hitmonchan asked.

"I said, at least I'M called cute..." Sparky repeated with a grin.

"Ooh..." most of the guys said.

A lot of the girls giggled at Sparky, but one girl in particular caught his attention. A Poochyena that looked at him before blushing and looking back at her desk.

Sparky raised a brow with a smile.

Mrs. Winston shook her head with a smile. "Alright class, why don't you introduce yourselves to our new student?"

"What's his name?" asked an Eevee, who was looking at him with a seductive grin.

"Oh, I'm Sparky", he said.

"Okay, now ladies first..." said Mrs. Winston.

"Mrs. Winston, do we seriously have to do this?" asked a Mothim.

"Yes...now girls..."

"Okay, well I'm Dakota", said a Goodra as she stood up

"Twilight", said an Absol.

"Jewel", said a Sableye.

"A-Arora", said a Cubchoo.

"Shakira", said a Lopunny.

"Georgia", said a Swoobat.

"I am Olga", said a Jynx in a Russian accent.

"-Otherwise known as the ugly bitch..." said the Ursaring from before with a smile.

"Shut up teddy bear..." said Olga, waving her hand.

"I'm Jennifer..." said a Rapidash.

"I'm Monique..." said the Cinccino who called him cute.

"I'm Corlisha..." said the Frillish who answered the phone earlier.

"I'm Zira", said the Azumarill who was arguing with the Ursaring earlier.

"I'm Bridgette", said a Corsola.

"Well..." said the Eevee, who hopped out of her seat and started struting around him. "I'm Hailey..."

Sparky gulped and blushed. He looked up and saw that the Poochyena was frowning sadly as Hailey strutted around him.

"Yes, she's Hailey, the biggest slut in the 8th grade", said an Espeon.

"Shut up Light!", said Hailey angry.

"Not my fault you can't keep your legs closed", said the Espeon, called Light. "Ever since 5th grade you've been...ugh..."

"You're just jealous that you've been with one guy your entire life..." said Hailey.

"I've been with Shadow since we were 7 and we actually love each other, why would I be jealous of you?"

"You are so dead when we get home!" growled Hailey as she hopped back into her seat.

"Well, as this little thing has just said, my name's Light and if you couldn't have already guessed, we're sisters..." said Light.

"Are you girls done?" asked Mrs. Winston?

"No, Luna here hasn't introduced herself", said Georgia, nudging the Poochyena from before with her wing.

"Oh, I'm Luna..." said the Poochyena as she quickly got up and sat down.

"Nice to meet you girls", said Sparky with a smile.

"Fellas..." said Mrs. Winston.

They all groaned and did nothing until one of them broke the ice.

"I'm Jasper", said the Dragonite cheerfully, waving his hand.

"See guys, you don't have to stand or anything, just say your name and be done with it..." said Mrs. Winston.

"Fine..." said an Umbreon. "I'm Shadow..."

"Nindo..." said an Accelgor.

"Diablo..." said a Houndoom.

"I'm Eldon..." said a Duosion.

"Horace..." said the Mothim from earlier.

"Rico", said a Hawlucha.

"Sam", said a Wooper.

"Eli", said a Tynamo.

"Amir..." said a Braviary.

"Ugh...Chase..." said the Machoke.

"B.A." said the Hitmonchan, glaring at the Shinx.

"The name's Shredder and don't you forget it..." threatened the Ursaring.

"Okay", said Sparky calmly. "And I already know Railee and Sylvester..." he thought.

"Alright, I have everyone marked as present, now-"

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Okay, it's time to go to first period", said Mrs. Winston. "Grab your things and head to your classes."

Everyone started talking and exiting the class, while others stayed because they were already in their first period. Sparky looked at his schedule and saw that he had Honors Algebra with Ms. Morrison first.

"Um..." he said as Mrs. Winston smiled at him and grabbed his schedule. "Oh, you have the exact same schedule as Luna, Railee, Sylvester, and Eldon."

Sparky smiled.

"Oh, Luna!" said Mrs. Winston as Luna got ready to leave the class. She noticed and went over to them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Since you and Sparky have the same schedule, why don't you show him around?" asked Mrs. Winston. "I would ask Railee, but he's getting a hard time, Sylvester is usually late getting his stuff before first period, and Eldon is always the first to leave."

"Oh, um...okay", said Luna.

"Great", said Mrs. Winston as she pushed Sparky towards her. "Have a good day Sparky."

"Come on", said Luna with a smile as she left the room.

"I'm sure I WILL have a good day..."

**000**

**Okay, I'm gonna end it here. Lots of weird things...the bathroom was fucking clean! WTH?! But whatever, next chap, we see how the rest of Sparky's day goes. I hope you guys enjoyed! See ya guys, BYE!**


End file.
